Ame
by Cashmeritan
Summary: [Part 3 Uploaded! REVIEWZ PLEASE. :D] Who knew that an innocent meeting in the rain would lead to such chaos? Now they have a murder case to solve, as well as their own perplexing feelings...[ROYAI]
1. Part 1: A Walk in the Rain

_**AME**_

By

Cashmeritan (Mary)

XTX

**PART 1**

The rain sluiced down her windows, as Riza twirled a lock of golden hair around her index finger in boredom. It was immature of her, she realized, to be moaning to herself about being so upset over nothing, but it was a matter that could not be helped. The dog had been fed, the laundry had been done, and she had read all of her books about 5 times over. Riza had to face it. She was damn bored.

Now that there was nothing left to do, she figured she could talk to herself. After all, no one would hear, right?

"If only the rain would stop," she mumbled, her voice feeling just about dead from lack of use, "I could garden. Or maybe, I could take him for a walk." The him that Riza was referring to was Black Hayate, her loyal mutt, who was curled up over by her bedroom door. She sighed when she realized that the sky was not going to perform a miracle to her and stop raining, and she glanced over at Hayate.

"Are you as bored as me?" she asked softly, almost cooing to the dog. Hayate lifted his head, his tail thumping steadily against the door behind him as her gentle voice wafted into his ears.

An idea struck her, and she smiled. "The rain is harmless, after all," she stated out loud, before leaping to her feet, yanking on a blue dog leash. "Buraha, come," she commanded, and Hayate stood, sleepily obeying his master's order. He lifted his head, letting her clip the lead to his collar, and plopped down again as soon as she had.

"No, no," she shook her head. "COME. We're going for a walk….in the rain." The dog looked up at her, almost puzzled.

Riza didn't seem to notice, and yanked the leash again, this time pulling Black Hayate after her.

xXXx

Oh, how he LOATHED the rain. Roy Mustang boredly flicked his ball-point pen across his home office, groaning. There was nothing left to do, now, except give in to the Lieutenant's wishes and complete his paper-work. True, he did make a bigger deal out of it than was necessary, but Roy hated having to resort to doing….WORK. He'd much rather be out with a beautiful woman…or, less romantically, driving in his car alone along the back-roads of Central.

A distant smile crept across his face. Yes….To go driving…That's EXACTLY what he wanted to do right now. And, it would help get the adrenaline flowing so that he could finish his paper work later, (key word: later). He jumped to his feet, fumbling about on his desk to find his car keys….only to not find them. The cold truth smacked him in the face. His beloved automobile was currently in the shop, getting fixed up after a leak. A sigh escaped from his before firmly clamped lips, and he collapsed back into his chair in an unceremonious fashion.

The rain may be enticing for some to go out and dance in, but not for Roy Mustang. O-ho no. He preferred the indoors, or the safety of his car. Some saw it as a cleansing of the earth, but the rain made Roy feel impure for reasons that hurt too much to explain in detail. But one name could define it all: Ishbal.

A thirst came over the Flame alchemist, and he bit his lip, feeling the desire for scotch to flow down his throat. In old times, he would have just called Hughes, and invited him to go along. …But not anymore. Not since his best friend's passing. That was another topic that Mustang didn't particularly like presenting, seeing as he hated sharing his pain. To show pain was to show weakness was his father's philosophy. Damn that thing.

Well. He could walk for 3 blocks to the nearest bar, with that nice umbrella Gracia got him a couple years before. Or he could go commando, and let himself get soaked with the atmospheric discharge that he abhorred so much. Neh. He'd go with the umbrella.

Roy stood, and headed over to his closet, fishing about until he found the jet black umbrella; it went perfectly with his beloved trench-coat. Armed with the umbrella, Roy found no reason now to fear going outside and getting doused in water. Nope. Trusty Umbrella would protect him.

xXXx

It was a bad idea, Riza Hawkeye soon realized, to go for a walk in the rain with only a thin jacket and skirt, when it was early March. The poor woman was shivering; her teeth were chattering, and she was downright frozen as she clutched her umbrella, and Hayate's leash, like a line between sanity and insanity. Hayate, however, seemed to be enjoying himself quite well, tugging on the leash to try bouncing into nearly every puddle that they came across on their cold walk. Riza soon became about too chilly to yank on the leash to keep her dog in line, so now there were water droplets gathered at her ankles from her Black Hayate's fun.

The sky was not clearing up, and it was about the time that the sun would have been going down (had it been allowed a chance to shine through the clouds), which did not help Riza's problem with temperature. In fact, it meant that soon, she would be BEYOND freezing….a fact that she was right now loathing. In time, Hayate began trembling as well, drenched in chilled water from the rain puddles. Both human and animal longed to reach home quickly, but it would be another 15 minutes, from where they were now.

No one was walking the sidewalks except them, Riza found, most likely because of the temperature, and the precipitation itself. She and Hayate passed a small bar, whose lights were flickering on and off, and she sighed to herself, watching her breath emit in the form of a small cloud. No doubt that it was warm in there.

Her footsteps slowed, and now she felt like she was trudging through a tall, snow-filled path.

WHY THE HELL HAD SHE DECIDED TO GO ON THIS GOD-DAMNED WALK?

Riza's head was bowed, and she did her best to pull her jacket closer around her petite frame, trembling. So much that…she did not even notice the hasty footsteps that were approaching her at a rapid speed. So much so that she didn't notice when a large mass practically tackled her….

xXXx

Roy Mustang was jogging down the sidewalk, wishing that he could go faster. But it was just too damn cold, and the rain was pounding against his umbrella, making little noises that were now wearing on his sanity. Nothing was on his mind except getting to the bar….and those little pattering noises that the rain was creating as it crash-landed onto his umbrella, of course. Nothing…not even a young woman walking a dog just a few meters in front of him. His eyes were locked onto their target; the bar was just up ahead. He was now himself in his mind.

'_Almost there….ALMOST THERE….'_

He didn't reach the bar door. At least, not before he bumped into the previously mentioned woman, knocking her over and forcing her to crash to the ground, Roy falling on top of her. The dog barked. Roy recognized that bark…it was the bark of….Oh no….

xXXx

Riza grunted, feeling an immense load of pressure on her small body. But, at least, she felt a new heat warming her frozen self, despite the icy rain that was still pouring down upon them. Yet this figure was blocking most of it. Her eyes were clamped shut, until she parted the eyelids of her right eye, peering out to see who her 'wrestler' was. Her breath caught in her throat. No, it couldn't be…

"Colonel!"

The dark figure, (the sun was now past going down, mind ye) lifted his head, groaning. But those eyes were unmistakable. They were the eyes of her beloved superior, Roy Mustang. "Hawkeye?" he murmured, feeling a pain in his groin from having been forced down onto Riza so roughly.

"Yes?" Riza said, trying to push herself into a sitting position. She soon found that to be impossible, with Roy straddling her hips like he was. A blush crept across her cheeks, and she finally had a reason to be thankful that it was dark.

"Ahh…I…Wait…Oh my God…" Roy felt himself blushing as well. "HAWKEYE! LIEUTENANT RIZA HAWKEYE?"

"Yes!" Riza could have done an anime-style sweat-drop at this point.

"Oh my…." Roy sat up, so his face was away from Riza's breasts, but he was still straddling her like a jockey on a horse. "I…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Riza replied, wanting to make sure Hayate was still with them. His leash was clutched in her hand so tightly, her knuckles were white. But her umbrella….that was another story. It was in the process of being blown away, sadly, while being beaten by the damned rain.

"Wait…what are you doing out here? Aren't you COLD?" Roy asked, placing his hands upon her stomach to steady himself. Riza flinched beneath him, but soon settled.

"No, no, of course not. I like the rain," Riza lied.

"You're shivering. You must be cold."

"Oh, really? Ah, I didn't notice…"

"Ah…."

Awkward silence.

"And what about YOU, sir?"

"Ah...me? I was just uh…" Roy pointed to the bar that lay just up ahead. "I was heading for…there."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated the rain."

"Yes well…My car's in the shop, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Riza remembered. This conversation was very random, and seemed to be heading towards a dead end.

"So where are you heading?"

"Home. I was just out for a walk," Riza explained.

"Oh…In that case….would you…I dunno…care to join me for a drink?"

Riza shook her head. "I apologize, sir, but remember, I have Hayate with me…"

"I'm sure they won't mind. I know the guy who owns this place." Roy gestured. "If you say you're with me, I'm positive he won't give a shit."

Riza blushed when he said 'with me'. Ah…life would be so much warmer if she actually WERE with Roy Mustang. See, Riza had had a crush on Roy since she enlisted into the military, and she and he met in Ishbal. She was only 18, and he was 22, but she still felt a strong attraction to him.

It was a childish crush that soon grew to full-on love.

"Well…I don't know…" Riza carried on.

"Please?"

She sighed, then gave a smile. "Alright. But first, you'll have to get off of me."

"Gladly."

**END PART 1**

XxXxX

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? Was it crap? Should I delete this? Am I sexy?

For those who don't know, ame is Japanese for rain. n.n

I wrote this while listening to Dream Theater's Octavarium and 6 Degrees of Inner Turbulence Disc 1. O I love DT…. Their song 'I Walk Beside You' is VERY Royai-like.

Also, I had a heaping dose _Ame no Hi wa No Thank you_. XDD

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS FIC WILL PROBABLY HAVE 2-3 PARTS TO IT. I'll update ASAP!

- Da MARY.

**Are you guys REALLY that lazy! 39 hits, and only TWO reviews? Gosh dammit, you guys need to tell me how I'm doing, or else I won't update!**

**>> I'M SORRY FOR BEING MEAAAAN! D**


	2. Part 2: That Person You Wanna Protect

**OMFG. AN UPDATE?! BUT HOW?! How, you ask? HOW?! Because Royai is still my number 1 love. XD And I had inspiration to burn for this story, so here's the result! I love you guyssss...27 reviews for only 1 chapter? Considering that this is over a year old, that's pretty good for an FMA story...You FMA reviewers are notorious amongst my friends for not being as eccentric in reviewing. XDDD Ask Colie, she agrees. Therefore, I appreciate every review I receive, and I treasure it. -heart-**

**BTW, new sn...It's on my profile, but in case anyone's feeling lazy, I'll post it here. It's 'lo conquistador'. So yeah!**

**OMFG. I made an AMV. It's a tribute to Roy. xD If you want to find it on youtube, type in 'Dead Souls Roy Mustang' and it'll pop up. My username there is snipersuzume, as well. I'd appreciate some views on it! xDDD I'm in the process of planning a new Royai AMV. :D**

** I'm lonely. IM me. I need friends. D:**

**Here it is, the greatly anticipated 2nd part to...AME:D PLEASEREVIEWKTHNX. XDD  
**

**xXXx**

**Ame**

**Part 2**

**By THE FRICKIN' MARY**

**xXXx  
**

To say the least, the bar was...Well, it wasn't the most FANCY place that Riza had ever laid eyes upon. It was kind of quaint; the lights dimmed and flickering, and the soft buzz of the television was apparent in one corner of the, for the most part, one-room shack-like place. Roy seemed perfectly well at home, pulling out two stools for them to seat themselves upon. Riza, having found a new shyness, sat gently on her stool, and felt the urge to keep her knees together.

Roy waved down the bartender, with a friendly smile. "Hey, Ralph. How are things, these days?"

"Can't complain," the bartender, now deemed Ralph, replied, chuckling heartily. He was a portly, balding man who looked to be in his 50's or so. Perched between his lips was a fat cigar, which was producing a thing wisp of lazy smoke. His eyes fell on Riza curiously, before he smiled. "I see you brought a lady-friend, eh Roy?"

Roy glanced to his right at his 'lady-friend', and broke into a grin. "Yeah. Ralph, this is Riza Hawkeye, one of my subordinates."

Riza murmured a 'pleased to meet you', and lowered her eyes with a blush. Raloh's smile broadened, and he turned towards Roy knowingly.

"You mean THE Riza? The one you can barely shut up about, eh?" The tips of Roy's ears reddened, a cute habit of his that played out when he was embarassed or flustered.

Roy grumbled, "Yes, that's her."

To be honest, Riza was actually quite flattered. She had figured that Roy never spoke of her to any soul outside of the office, but having her thoughts proved wrong made her heart leap up in joy, and take flight, beginning to soar amongst clouds of happiness.

Attempting to solidify a bond between Riza and Ralph, Roy spoke up after clearing his throat. "She's the best shot you'll ever see this side of Amestris. She's also the most loyal." Again, Riza flushed.

"Ahh...I see..." Ralph grinned. Oh boy did he sense the sexual tension between the two, and it brought him back to his youthful days, chasing pretty girls in skirts much like Roy did...It caused him great joy to finally see that Roy had set his sights on a woman, with something actually SERIOUS in mind. Honestly, Roy was like a son to Ralph. After the Ishbal conflict, when Roy was transferred to Central, he and Ralph had struck up an unlikely bond. He knew that Roy was a broken man who needed someone to kiss his away his wounds and tears...And he got the vibe that this Riza Hawkeye would be a perfect candidate for the lifetime position.

"So! What'll it be tonight, friends?"

Roy glanced at the menu board fastened to the back wall behind the counter, eyes narrowing to read the print. Dammit, he had been too lazy to put on his contacts this morning...And glasses weren't an option at the moment. "I'll have a vodka on the rocks," he said finally.

Riza gazed thoughtfully at the menu board as well, and decided to just go with the same as Roy. Unlike many women she knew, she could hold her liquor quite well.

Ralph served up their drinks, and began tending to another few customers, which left Roy and Riza to their own devices. Roy silently sipped at his alcohol, appearing as if he were in some deep train of thought. It almost scared Riza how much she wished to know what was ailing him mentally.

He began rubbing at his head, and heaved a gentle sigh.

"Are you sore from our fall?" she asked quietly, giving humor a try.

This prompted him to smile, and he set his gaze on her lazily, shaking his head. "Nah...I've just been feeling crappy lately. It could be a hangover."

Riza felt a frown pull at her lips unconsciously, and she leaned closer, asking in a low whisper, "Roy, have you been drinking a lot lately?"

"A little...Not too much, though." He chuckled, "It's not like I'm becoming a drunk, or anything."

But he could she the worry creases in her forehead, a sign that she truly was like his keeper. "Don't worry, Riza..." He told her gently, "I wouldn't do anything stupid like drink myself to death."

"When you're depressed, I don't know WHAT you have the urge to do, other than drink." Riza continued frowning, stirring her drink.

"You make me sound like an alcoholic."

"Well you do drink quite often..."

He sighed once more. "Rii..." He rarely used that nickname anymore. "Don't worry yourself. I know I'm fine, and if you're THAT worried, the next time I get depressed I'll have you come over and supervise me." The sarcasm that dripped from his words stung at her heart a little.

She recoiled a little bit, turning her attention back to her drink. Roy felt a pang of guilt. WHY did he have to be such an asshole sometimes?!..Okay, so he was an asshole MOST of the time, really...But still! At least he was aware of it, now!

Riza bowed her head after sipping her drink, and Roy watched her, the woman that he had grown so fond of. It was strange of him...Usually, he used women to get a short-lived pleasure high, before leaving them by their lonesome in an empty bed. Yet, he knew that if he and Riza ever...Well, if they ever did THAT, he could never find it in him to just leave her. Riza was a rare treasure, he knew. There were only so many women like her in the world. She was the caring, fiercely loyal type, who would give up anything to protect him. Even herself.

It was scary, to think that someone could be such a follower of him, that they would be willing to sacrifice such greatly important things. It really made him think...

He truly considered Riza to be the best thing that ever happened to him. And whatever it was that was sending electricity through his body whenever she was at his side, well, he treasured it. Whether it be love, affection...Or just the sheer depth of their bond...Roy Mustang felt something for Riza Hawkeye.

God...He didn't deserve her...

Riza appeared quite meek at the moment, as she continued stirring her drink, the clinking of icecubes tapping against the glass. She felt his eyes on her, and needless to say it was a bit of an awkward feeling, having him gaze at her with such emotion. Something she wasn't quite that used to.

Not to say she wasn't enjoying it. Having her superior look at her that way, it really made her feel...Special, in a way. As if she was the only woman in his sights right then. It made her belly churn in the kind of way that only a woman in love would understand, and sent fire shooting up through her diaphragm, momentarily rendering her unable to breathe.

But time can't stand still for ever. The sun was long past setting, and dark tendrils of night stretched across the sky, painting it a dark indigo shade, enhanced by tiny jewel-like stars that clung to the canvas of the night for dear life. It was growing colder outside as the evening went on; less and less people were on the streets at such an hour in the conditions being faced. Peaceful as it was, to sit and make small talk with the Colonel, Riza soon was smacked in the face with the realization that she DID have other obligations to tend to. Squirming and fidgeting in her seat, she began stringing together possible words in her head, wondering how to convey to Roy that she had better get going.

Hayate, who had up until that moment been dormantly sleeping to the side of Riza's stool, perked up to attention, tail wagging anxiously. He whined softly at his Mommy, begging her to get her out of that place. Riza smiled weakly at the dog, patting his forehead. "I know," she whispered. "Mommy knows."

"What?" Roy blinked, on his 4rth glass. "What's going on? Are you leaving?"

"I really should..." Riza tried to hint at her desire to truly stay. "Hayate needs his dinner, and so do I..."

"Oh. You could have told me earlier..." Roy murmured, grabbing his coat. "I'll walk you home, then."

"Actually..." Riza looked up into those onyx eyes that made her knees so terribly weak, mustering up some bravery to ask, "Would you like to stay for dinner at my house?"

Roy looked a bit surprised at the offer, but his face didn't betray a sign of a coming 'no'. "You know..." His face split into a smile. "That sounds like it'd be nice. I do love your cooking...It could rival Gracia's..." He chuckled.

Her cheeks tinted a slight red. "Don't flatter me," she said quietly, giving him an easy-going smile. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah. Ralph's gone, anyway." With that, the two braced themselves for the blast of icily chilling wind that would greet them outdoors, and braved it, striding down the icy, snow-impressioned sidewalk towards the Hawkeye-Hayate residence.

"Hawkeye..." Roy said, almost under his breath, as they strolled freezingly down the walkway. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what exactly, sir?" Riza cocked a curious eyebrow at the man beside her, hands stuffed in her pockets in a way that resembled his own pose.

"How things used to be? Before Ishbal?" Her brow leveled, and she cast her stare to the ground.

"Of course. You mean...With Father?"

He smiled sadly, and rather distantly, and nodded. "How carefree we were...I had a dream...And that dream was just to simply go into the military and defend my country..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "What was your dream, Hawkeye? Why did YOU of all people enter the military, when your father hated it so?"

Oh boy. She got goosebumps at the thought of telling him. She squared her shoulders, only to have them sink with a sigh. "To protect someone very important to me."

Roy's eyebrows rose with interest. "And who would that have been?"

"Well, sir, if you think about it, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Her boots scuffed against a small pile of snowy ice obscuring the path. "Who was the person who told you they'd follow you, no matter where the road ended?"

"You joined..." He sucked in a breath. "Just for me?"

"Yes. I had to keep an eye on you to make sure you were using that alchemy properly, didn't I?"

"But then, why didn't you kill me during Ishbal?" His lips curled downward. "You said you would, if I used it for a wrong purpose. Surely, Ishbal was more than wrong enough, right?"

"Because..." She released a breath. "For one, I couldn't bring myself to kill you. For the most part, it was just a measly threat that I thought up to keep you in line. Afterall, it works best to scare people into behaving...As if you would have used that alchemy for wrong-doing. Second, Ishbal was not something that we the soldiers could control. The government chose for us to go out there and fight. We were merely pawns. Pawns shouldn't have opinions. We should be killing-machines, yes? That's how war is. Soldiers are merely the puppets for the ones in charge to manipulate and control."

Roy's face looked stricken with horror. "Riza...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I was never going to follow through with that. You know me...I'm too loyal to you. Also, Ishbal was not something we could have any say in. You know that, and yet you still dwell in those days."

He sighed, casting his eyes downward as well. He watched their snow-messied boots continue walking, despite the terrible things they spoke of. It was strange; how they could always learn to walk again, despite the pain and hurt that lay behind and around them.

"Riza...Do you really want to follow me? You're spending your whole life, wasting it on making my 'dream' come true." The words flew out of his mouth like birds freed from their cage. "You should live it so that you can make your own dreams come true. I shouldn't be so selfish as to force you into molding mine into a reality. You have your own life, don't you? Why live it for someone else? You could be married...With a family...You could be happier..."

"Because that someone I want to protect is all I need to feel happiness." She couldn't stop the overflowing syllables, as they tumbled out painfully. Why did she follow him? Why should she strive with so much effort, to make him happy, to make his dreams real?

Because she loved him. Isn't that what one does when they're in love? Just seeing that person smile...Is enough to make everything worthwhile.

He frowned bitterly. "That person you want to protect is a sinner who doesn't deserve such things."

"That person I want to protect should know by now that we are all sinners, and we all deserve some things."

"That person you want to protect thinks you're too good to protect him."

"That person..." She began, but couldn't decide what to add to the statement. She frowned.

They were at her doorstep, and she had unlocked the door when he spun her forcefully to look at him, eyes firm and alight with the trademark Flame Alchemist fire. Black Hayate tore at his leash, pawing at the door until it gave into pressure, and he leapt inside.

"That person is a fool. An idiot, an incompetent, useless--"

"Roy."

He gazed down at her, the hurt apparent in those eyes.

"All you need to know, is that I'll protect you and care for you until the life inside of me drains completely," she whispered. His eyes softened, and he reached down to touch her, when the crash resonated.

**END PART 2**


	3. Part 3: Bodies and Boners

**AME**

**CHAPTER 3 : Bodies and Boners  
**

**OMFGIUPDATED. AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM. :DD ENJOY, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PLEASE. :3**

**xXXx **

As the rather loud crash reached Roy and Riza's ears, Roy immediately snatched back his hand, a bit regretful at not being able to have touched her skin. Hayate pawed at the door curiously, ears perked up, and he tilted his head in confusion.

Riza shakily inserted the key into the door, and reluctantly unlocked it, pushing it open with the slightest amount of force. Roy gripped her wrist.

"You're not going in without me," he told her in a low voice. "What if someone's in there?"

"But who would be in there?..."

Roy frowned down at her, it was clearly written upon his face that he was simply worried for her wellbeing. Riza sighed, and stepped inside, making sure to pull Roy in with her. Hayate's leash slid out of her grip, and he bounded indoors, tail wagging at the prospect of finally being home. He trotted into the kitchen to investigate whether or not he had any remaining breakfast, when a strange scent wafted into his nostrils. Lifting his head sharply, he then slowly hunted down the source of the unique aroma.

"Whatsa matter, boy?" Roy cooed to Hayate, deciding that maybe the dog was picking up on something that he and Riza were unable to. He followed the dog, into Riza's bedroom, where a suddenly putrid stench began its assault upon his sense of smell. Gagging at the smell, he pinched his nose, until it suddenly hit him.

He knew that smell. The smell of Ishbal...The smell of death. The smell of a dead body.

"Riza...I think you should come in here..." He called, still clamping his nostrils shut with his thumb and index finger. Riza quickly came to his voice, and paled at the scent that awaited her. She copied Roy's pose, squeezing the fleshy cartiledge of her nose, and looked up at him.

"Where in here is it coming from?"

Roy shook his head, he didn't know. Hayate padded over to Riza's bed, tugging at the sheets with his paw, until they pulled back to reveal a gruesome sight.

Riza covered her mouth with her other hand, attempting to surpress a gasp. Roy scowled, and reached to cover her eyes, but she merely writhed out from under his hand.

"I've seen death before, Roy, have you forgotten?" she said darkly.

He gazed back at the body, turning on the lamp that rested so peacefully on Riza's nightstand, and leaning down to get a better look. Riza, suddenly overcome by fear, gripped his upper arm and brought it close to her chest worriedly. "Well? Who is it?" she asked.

Roy flinched. There, laying silently and rather bloodily in Riza's own bed lay a man, dressed in civilian's clothes that were blotted with red ink that he knew to be blood, his eyes wide open, and his lips parted into a grotesque, yet absolutely quiet, scream.

"Riza, call an ambulance," he ordered without turning, and the hurried footsteps that left the bedroom hinted that she had left. A metal glint caught his eye; a silver dog tag hung on a simple chain around the victim's neck. Fingering it gently, so as not to disturb the crime scene too much, his eyes widened at the sight of the Amestrian Military symbol - the lion.

But why? This man wasn't dressed in uniform, and he appeared to have been an every day, ordinary citizen of Central. What tied him to this murder scene, and moreover, to Riza? Continuing to frown in thought, he gasped sharply out loud when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With an achingly slow pace, he peered over his shoulder, relieved to find that it was just Riza.

"Roy..." she said softly. "What did you find out?"

"He has a military dog-tag," Roy informed her, heaving a sigh. He gently took Riza into his arms, much to her surprise, and gave her a tight squeeze. "I'm glad that I was here with you when we found him..."

Blushing, Riza pulled back to gaze up at her superior. "I'm a big girl, you know. I've been able to take care of myself for this long, what makes you think I wouldn't be able to now?"

"Because...This man, he was found dead in your own god-damned BED, Riza!" Roy cried, only embracing her harder, crushing her against him.

Riza attempted to free herself, but Roy didn't seem willing to release her.

"Roy...The paramedics should be here any minute..."

"I know. Just...Let me enjoy this moment while I can," he whispered into her corn-yellow hair.

Riza, still tense, finally gave in and embraced him back, looping her arms around him. They stayed like that, silently in the wake of a dead man, until the faint sound of sirens grew louder, as the ambulance drew closer. He quickly loosened his grip on her, so much so that he completely let go of her, and dashed to get the door. Riza was at his heel, practically.

It was a messy situation, getting the dead man out of Riza's home and manuvering him into an ambulance. Once he made his appearance on the stretcher pushed by hurrying paramedics, a white cotton sheet was delicately placed over his head. Riza stood quietly on the sidelines, watching the array of flashing lights and rushing men. Roy was at her side, one arm around her middle, which kept them bound together. He didn't dare leave her alone, now.

The head paramedic began to interrogate Roy and Riza, about the circumstances they found the body in. Once they had given all of the information that they could, he allowed them to go on with their lives, so long as Ms. Hawkeye, the occupant of the residence, would be able to stay with Roy for her own safety. Neither objected.

The whir of lights disappeared in the distance, leaving the couple by their lonesome. Hayate watched his Mommy, and the man whom he had come to known as Daddy, as they merely stood on the front lawn, clutching each other. He yipped, and caught Roy's pantleg between his teeth, tugging. Roy glanced down at the dog, and smiled in the slightest.

"C'mon, Rii. You're going to have to stay at my place; I don't trust you alone here." Riza nodded, and they set off, still in shock at the night's events.

How things had gone from so normal, to so unfeasibly abnormal, was beyond her. It was as if all of the occurances had been some sort of profound dream...Down the last detail of Roy's strangely affectionate nature. She was tempted to pinch her own arm, to find out once and for all if this was reality or not, but gave up on doing so. She was being silly.

Before she knew it, they were at Roy's doorstep, and he had conjured up his housekeys from his pocket. Their jingling caught Hayate's attention, and his morale was restored when Roy opened the door, allowing the dog to bound indoors safely, where there were no dead bodies awaiting him.

Riza hung outside of the door for a moment, before following Roy into the dark apartment. She closed the door behind herself, carefully taking her shoes off and neatly placing them by the door.

The night went by rather slowly, and quietly. Neither Roy nor Riza felt compelled to speak of their discovery, both were much too exhausted. Roy soon realized that he was not prepared for a sudden guest, and told Riza that they would have to share the bed that night, he would get a spare mattress out in the morning. Riza merely nodded, saying it was perfectly fine with her.

Midnight drew closer, and she sat, perched on the edge of her superior officer's bed, while he changed and readied himself in the bathroom. A sudden yet fiery blush swiftly appeared on her cheeks. This was like something out of those cheesy romantic porn novels she had read, out of sheer temptation. The woman, sitting on the bed awaiting her lover's return from changing...Awaiting when he would tackle her, pinning her to the bed and beginning the process of making love to her.

The thought of Roy following that man's actions and having sex with her was more than a little blush-causing. She played with her hands in her lap, having already changed into an oversized military T-shirt that Roy had produced for her, from the dark depths of his closet. Her bare legs were dangled over the side of the bed, and she wondered what Roy would do when he saw how utterly kinky his attire looked on her. Her mind was led astray, by the overwhelming scent of Roy Mustang that was weaved through the fibers of her borrowed shirt, his strikingly prominent cologne, and allover his manly aroma that she found so intoxicating.

Her mind wandered freely, until the door to the bathroom opened, and out stepped Roy, dressed merely in a pair of red boxers. His well-toned and chiseled chest had her in flustered awe, as well as his shapely legs. Not an ounce of fat was apparent on his body, and it amazed her how gorgeous he was...And how imperfect she felt, compared to him.

He paused for a moment in the doorway, blinking at the blushing blonde on his bed. The naughty thoughts that plagued her mind were contagious, as they had now infected his own mind as well. He sauntered over to the bed, tossing his dirty clothes into a hamper and plopping down beside her.

Oh boy. Riza's cheeks were redder than the exterior of a lobster. She couldn't help it...Her eyes wandered over his perfect form, and widened when she saw his...crotch area. It may have been covered quite well by his boxers, but that didn't stop the oncoming flush. He was only wearing THAT to bed?...She had to avert her eyes, it was just too much, and her head was already reeling from the heat that shot through her body, at the realization that the only things seperating them from being naked were his boxers, and her shirt, bra, and panties.

"Rii?" He asked softly, gazing at her with a gentle yet worried expression. She swallowed, and gave him a weak smile, a sign that she would be okay. He returned the favor, pulling down the bedspread, and moving to slide underneath the covers, when he hesitated, glancing back at his subordinate.

"Riza, your not telling me that you of all people have perverted thoughts, are you?" It was meant to be teasing, accompanied by his trademark smirk. Her eyes widened, and he winced inwardly. Oh dear Buddha...He hoped that he wouldn't have to pay for that in the morning.

"I am not!"

"Rather defensive, aren't we?"

She attempted to muster up enough control to glare at him, failing miserably. He merely smiled at her, before entangling his fingers in her hair.

"Wow, even Riza Hawkeye can have a mind in the gutter, at times," he remarked quietly, gently easing her closer to him. She didn't resist, with the likeness of a ragdoll, and allowed him to manipulate her body close to his.

"I'm not going to reply to that," Riza told him sharply. He could tell she was mad, and quite frankly, it only made his naughty thoughts worse. She was just so sexy, and adorable, when angry...Dear Kami, it was making him--

Roy chuckled throatily, and Riza glanced up at him.

"Is it illegal for a subordinate to be in bed with her superior officer?" she asked curiously.

Roy shrugged. "How should I know?...Besides, screw whoever finds out...But not literally." He furrowed his brow.

"Well, sir, I don't know if we should be in such a position like so---" She cut herself off when she felt a protruding, hard object press against her lower abdomen. Swallowing, she looked down, face enhanced by yet another flush.

Roy cursed under his breath. "I-I'm so sorry, Riza..." He muttered, attempting to move her off of his now throbbing erection. "I...Er...I didn't mean to...You know..."

Riza seemed fine. After a moment, she relaxed, and she looked into his eyes, informing him that it was fine. She was actually rather curious...Being, unfortunately, a virgin, she had never felt such sensations in her life...The feeling of such a thing, especially something like that that belonged to Roy Mustang...It sent butterflies dancing in her belly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why ME? Why are you...Why do you have that, because of ME?"

"Well, er..." He contemplated the question, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you ARE a beautiful woman dressed skimpily and lying in my bed. Don't you think that's enough of a reason?"

She looked away. "I'm not beautiful," she uttered.

Roy stared at her, dumbfounded. How could she think such a thing, when she was the most beautiful creature on the earth to him? He seized her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and angled it so that she was forced to gave into his face. He donned a firm expression, and said sharply, "Don't you dare say that, Riza."

Her eyes widened, and she felt weaker in his arms, or maybe it was just his imagination. He took a breath. It was now or never...

He tilted his head downward, wetting his parched lips and motioning to attach them to her own...Riza gave in, leaning in towards him...It was an achingly slow process, and he blindly searched for her lips, until he came in contact with something soft and smooth. Opening his eyes, he found it to be her cheek, a couple inches away from the designated lips. Chuckling sheepishly, he pulled back, and turned out the light in one fluid motion.

"Goodnight, Lieutenant." He burrowed into the warmth of his bed, leaving her to roll off of him, astonished, and all the while perplexed.

He had figured that it wouldn't do her justice to delve so quickly into things...He would leave his desired liplock for another day...

Now if he could just will this hard-on away...

**xXXx**

**A/N: Well, how was it? That was quite definitely the most kinky, and descriptively racy chapter I've ever written in my career as a writer, fanfiction or not. xDD; I hope that it wasn't too much for some of you readers...I know that some of you might be sensitive to sexual content and lemons...**

**Wow! I added a very sharp plot twist! My first murder mystery. :P Sounds interesting, huh? Now, who was that man found in Riza's bed? Why was he there? How did he die? And what's with that strange military dog-tag necklace?**

**You'll all find out in due time, my pretties. :D**

**I hope this gave you all the fluff intake that you required. n-n I enjoyed writing the cutesy scenes...However, I'm not overall happy with this chapter. I think that chapter 2 was much better. xDD**

**Anyway, review to give me your own input. Otherwise, I'll slit my wrists like an emo. -holds up a sharp knife to emphasize her statement-**

**OMFG. REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, YOU LAZY ASS PEOPLE. :DDDD **


End file.
